¿Redención?
by InesUchiha
Summary: Fic de intercambio que se realizó en la página de face Dramione Shipper: Debajo del Árbol de Navidad... —Si supieras cuántas ganas tenía de hacerte esto, perra —dijo tomando un mechón de mis cabellos—. De humillarte, así como tú hacías conmigo en la escuela. Regalo para Mili Fernandez que partcipa en la pag. Dramione Shipper


**¡Hola a todos! En esta ocasión traigo un regalo. Un Dramione de regalo, donde me pidieron que**

 **le hiciera odiar a Ron. No sé si lo logré pero hice la luchita.**

 **¡Mili Fernández! Esto es para ti corazón.**

 **Gracias a la página de face: Dramione Shipper. Que me dejó participar en esto.**

 **Gracias a mi beta Ashabi (así la pueden encontrar aquí), por la jalada de orejas que me dio xD**

 **Bueno, no lo entretengo más. ¡A leer!**

* * *

¿Podría ser que las cosas se pusieran peor?

Creo que no debí preguntar, eso me quedó claro cuando abrí la puerta del departamento que compartía con Harry y Ron. El último estaba en pleno besuqueo con su nueva conquista en el sillón de la sala.

Después de la guerra y del beso, él me pidió que lo disculpara, que había sido un momento de alivio por seguir con vida y tuvo que descargar esa emoción. Obviamente, el estúpido me rompió el corazón en pedazos. Yo le contesté que no se preocupara que también había caído en esa misma emoción del momento.

En fin, desde ese día hasta hoy han pasado dos años. Él llega con una mujer diferente cada mes y nos la presenta como el amor de su vida… mientras le dura la calentura.

Cabe decir que el niño respeta mucho la casa, no tiene sexo con ellas aquí, a menos que nos avise antes que va a ocuparla.

 _«Y entonces, desaparezco esos días_ _»._

Harry ha sido mi fortaleza todo ese tiempo junto a Ginny, su prometida. Me tienen entretenida todo el tiempo con los preparativos de la boda, siempre queriendo que los ayude.

 _«Vaya pretexto para no pensar en Ron_ _»._

Carraspeé para llamar la atención de los tortolos y se separaron espantados al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos como pensaban.

—Disculpen la molestia, no sabía que iban a estar ocupando el departamento —comenté tratando de parecer indiferente.

—No, Mione —apreté la mandíbula al escucharlo, desde hace mucho odiaba ese mote en sus labios—, no pasa nada. No te preocupes. Es más estamos esperando a que lleguen Harry y Ginny para poder comunicarles algo asombroso a los tres. —sonrió hacia su acompañante y luego me sonríe a mí.

Sus bellos cielos primavera me atrapaban en la felicidad que mostraban y me contagió contestándole con una pequeña sonrisa. No tomé importancia a lo que nos tenía que comunicar, tenía muy claro que la iba presentar y que nos diría, otra vez, que ella era su mundo.

— ¡Pero que torpe soy! —gritó cuando me dirigía a la cocina— No te he presentado a Marina.

Regresé sobre mis pasos e hice una leve inclinación en saludo.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte —se olía la mentira desde lejos—, soy Hermione Granger. —terminé mientras estiraba la mano ofreciéndola para que la tomara.

—El gusto es mío, Hermione —contestó tomando mi mano entre las suyas—. No sabes cuánto tiempo le estuve pidiendo a Ronald que me trajera a conocerlos o de plano salir los cinco a comer para tener la oportunidad de darles las gracias a las personas que nos salvaron de lo que ese horrible hombre estaba haciendo en nuestro mundo.

Por lo que pude observar, era una mujer de buen vestir. Internamente me reí de mí misma diciéndome que yo no podía verme como ella nunca; tenía el cabello negro con destellos rojos, largo hasta la cintura y lacio, muy lacio. Sus ropas se veían que eran de diseñador y sus zapatos… los amé. Su piel era. blanca como la nieve, me recordaba a la de Snape, pero ella tenía unos ojos azules que hacían una bonita combinación con sus labios carnosos y rosas.

 _«En pocas palabras: era bellísima»._

—No tienes nada que agradecer, no fuimos los únicos que tuvimos parte en esta guerra.

Y antes de que dijera algo más, me disculpé para retirarme a la cocina. Una vez ahí me serví un vaso con agua y me la tomé de un trago.

Algo no iba como las otras veces. Esta muchacha era diferente a las que siempre había traído Ron a la casa.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Vas a ver que no es nada. —susurré.

 **~.~**

Lástima que a la media hora esa tranquilidad que había logrado se esfumó con tan solo una oración:

—Amigos míos, el motivo de esta reunión improvisada es para comunicarles que —se arrodilló frente a Marina—, esta maravillosa mujer ha aceptado casarse conmigo.

Se escuchó un jadeo en el lugar, fui yo que me había quedado en shock. En seguida Ginny se levantó gritando, disimulando mi reacción, felicitando a su hermano por tan maravillosa noticia. Aunque su rostro gritaba que no se había esperado algo como esto.

Y si tenía alguna esperanza de volver con él en un futuro, acababa de morir en ese momento.

—Felicidades hermano —le dijo Harry—, estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Por qué no nos habías informado antes? Hubiéramos estado más preparados —claramente estaba hablando de mí.

—Quería darles la sorpresa, ya sabía que no me iban a creer como las veces anteriores, pero en esta ocasión ella es mí para siempre.

Y le creí. Su rostro estaba iluminado con la emoción más grande que hay en el mundo: amor. Lo perdí para siempre. Entonces, él volteó a verme y abrió los brazos esperando su felicitación.

— ¿Tú no dirás nada Mione? —humillada, así me sentía mientras iba a sus brazos.

—C-claro que sí, Ron. No sabes cuán feliz estoy con esta noticia. —estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener el llanto.

 _«_ _Había perdido al hombre que siempre había amado. Desde que era una adolescente»._

—Sabía que serías la más emocionada con esto. Le dije a Marina que de los tres, tú, estarías más contenta —comentó en mi cuello y vi sobre su hombro a Marina, esta me contestaba la mirada con una sonrisa… un poco escalofriante—. Es bueno saber que no estaba equivocado. —se separó de mí y lo observé mejor. Sus ojos habían cambiado su brillo—. ¡Eres la mejor hermana de todas! Sin ofender, Ginny. —terminé derramando las lágrimas acumuladas.

Él solo me las quitaba de la cara y decía que no llorara, que yo iba a ser la madrina principal.

« _¡Uff! ¡Qué alegría serlo!»_

Pero, en medio de todas esas emociones encontradas, podía sentir que algo no iba bien. Mi instinto me lo decía. Por eso, volví a posar mis ojos en los de él y lo supe…

 _Su sonrisa era igual de maliciosa que la de Marina._

 **~.~**

De eso ya habían pasado tres semanas y la actitud que traía Ron conmigo era muy distinta. Notaba que cada vez que comíamos juntos mencionaba mucho a Marina.

 _«Eso no lo hacía con sus otras novias»._

Incluso, ya la había invitado a comer a la casa siete veces y siempre sucedía algo por "accidente" dejándome mojada por el vino, tirada en el suelo por que se rompió la silla o como en la última vez, que terminé casi envenenada por los hongos que había llevado Marina en ensalada. Los demás no le tomaron tanta importancia porque ella enseguida se excusó diciendo que por ser hija de un magnate era propensa a este tipo de situaciones. Harry la observó suspicaz y desde ese entonces siempre revisaba lo que esa mujer llevaba a la casa, desde ahí mis sospechas se hicieron más fuertes y decidí dejar de comer en la casa cuando ella estuviera o Ron, ya que también con él me pasaban cosas extrañas.

Justo en este momento, me encontraba comiendo en una cafetería "Las Verrugas del Amor". El nombre era extraño, pero la comida era deliciosa. Lo mejor que había probado en años.

Estaba tan distraída en elegir un menú que no noté cuando alguien se sentó a mi mesa. Sólo cuando llegó la mesera me di cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué van ordenar jóvenes? —me sorprendí al escuchar el plural en la pregunta.

—¿Perdón? ¿De qué…?

—Yo quiero la langosta en salsa peruana y a la señorita, tráigale el espagueti en salsa verde. De tomar traiga el vino más caro que tenga. —me interrumpió esa voz que tenía rato sin oír.

—Muy bien, en un momento se los traigo. —informó retirándose.

Me quedé con una cara de póker al ver a Draco Malfoy sentado en mi mesa, sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar compartiéndola conmigo. No cabe duda que ser medimago le atrofió el cerebro.

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? —pregunté cuando salí del asombro inicial—. Se supone que estabas de viaje por París tomando una maestría en pediatría. —le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Además, ¿tenemos tanta confianza como para que vengas a interrumpirme y que decidas por mí? —y eso fue una de las cosas que me tomó desprevenida. ¿Cómo sabe que me gusta ese platillo?

Su sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande. Y tuve un momento de epifanía mientras el reía a carcajada suelta por mi reclamo: Draco Malfoy es el ser más sensual al reír que he visto en mi vida.

Su cabello se agitaba por sus movimientos y su mano derecha los arreglaba, sus ojos mercurio resplandecían con luz propia haciéndose más claros. En sus mejillas se hacían unos hermosos hoyuelos que te invitaban a tocarlos.

Estuve perdida en tan bella visión por largo rato que, sólo porque él me preguntó que qué tenía en la cara para que lo mirara tan fijamente, dejé de observarlo. Cerrando la boca en el proceso.

—Tenías una mosca en la frente. —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir para disimular.

—¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes Granger! —se molestó—. No puedo creer que ni cuando vengo en paz eres un poco tolerante conmigo, comelibros —a ese Malfoy estoy acostumbrada.

—No es que no sea tolerante, Malfoy. La cosa es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo maravillosamente grande que lucía tu frente con una simple mancha negra en ella. Después noté que era una mosca. —resoplé con indiferencia fingida.

 _«Se me hará la nariz grande por mentirosa»._

—Entonces, tu mejor solución fue mirarme hasta que se espantara sola. Seguramente, la mosca no se iba a resistir a mi sensual frente.

—¡Claro! Hasta una mosca ve insoportable caer en las garras de un Malfoy. —contesté con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca porque en ese memento había llegado la mesera con nuestra orden. Tuvimos que disimular que nada pasaba… Se me olvidaba que con quien estaba bromeando como camaradas era Draco-hijo-de-papi-Malfoy.

Tomé un trago de agua para pasar la revelación de que no me importaba compartir unos momentos con él, por lo menos puedo decir a su favor, que no me ha tirado de la mesa mientras hablábamos y cuando dimos nuestro primer bocado, no caí envenenada.

 _«¡Tiene muchos puntos a su favor!»_

Además, no me iba a perder echarme un taco de ojo mientras le decía a la cara lo que realmente no pensaba.

—Está delicioso este salmón… ¿Quieres probarlo? —me preguntó. Dejé de masticar mi bocado y lo observé con sospecha la mano que me ofrecía el tenedor.

 _«Creo que es buen momento para preocuparme de un posible ataque»._

—¿Por qué me ves así Granger? Sólo tienes que abrir la boca y probarlo. No es nada de otro mundo. —frunció el ceño en desesperación—. Abre la boca.

Me ordenó el niño mimado, estaba tan acostumbrado a que nadie le diga que no a algo.

—Bien, Malfoy —le hice caso, se veía muy bueno el platillo. Si me moría, moriría con la barriga feliz—. Mhm… está delicioso.

Sonrió con suficiencia antes de hablar.

—Alguien como yo sólo come lo mejor de lo mejor, que no te quede duda de ello —asentí restándole importancia.

—Ya que estamos a medio comer, ¿me podrías decir qué haces...? —me interrumpí cuando sentí su dedo frío dedo tocar la comisura de mis labios. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al verlo sonreír con coquetería.

—Disculpa, tenías un poco de salsa en ellas. —se excusó—. Te veías tan… — _linda que no quise que nadie más que yo lo notara_ —, tan ridícula que no quería causar pena ajena.

Un tic se me formó en el ojo izquierdo al escucharlo, iba todo perfecto hasta tuvo que abrir de más su estúpida boca.

—Por supuesto, ya bastante ridículo hago compartiendo la mesa contigo en un lugar público.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas tan agresiva —me replicó entre molesto y burlón—, y contestando a tu inconclusa pregunta, estoy aquí porque te vi sentada, sin compañía y me dije que era buen momento para hacer la buena obra del día.

—¿O sea que soy tu caridad? Vaya, me sorprende cuan altruista puedes ser cuando te lo propones. —mis palabras destilaban el coraje que me había provocado. Y me preguntaba el porqué de tal molestia si tiene toda la razón.

 _«A lo mejor lo que te molesta es que sea tan notable que estás sola»._

—Y me llamó más la atención que no estuvieras con tus guardaespaldas. Luego recordé que los dos están prometidos y que era obvio que sobras… —lo último lo siseó, como si lo saboreara.

—Me sorprende lo rápido que corren los chismes por aquí —comenté antes de meterme otro bocado.

—Pero si fue el mismo Weasel el que realizó una entrevista exclusiva con _Corazón de Bruja_ y esta mañana la publicaron. Es de lo que ha estado hablando toda la comunidad mágica —se limpió sus labios con la servilleta—. Por otro lado, me tomó por sorpresa saber que no eras tú la que se casará con él. —me analizó detalladamente—. Y sobre todo, saber con _quién_ se va a casar.

Cuando terminó de hablar, yo, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba respirando entrecortadamente, me dolió escuchar de sus labios que, efectivamente, no era yo la que caminaría al altar hacia Ron.

—La… ¿La conoces?

—La pregunta correcta sería: ¿quién no la conoce en el mundo de los negocios y… —se acercó, hasta invadir mi espacio personal, para susurrar cerca de mí oído— en el lado oscuro? —se enderezó dejándome un escalofrío— Marina Charlotte Montesco proviene de una de las familias que financiaban a Grindelwald y a Voldemort desde sus inicios. Siempre fueron conocidos por esa fama de apoyar a todo aquél que se levantara a querer hacer guerra. —tomó de su copa de vino.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ella era mortífago?

—Sí y no, Granger. —contestó— A pesar de que era un secreto a voces, nadie pudo comprobar que esa familia fue marcada. Ninguno de sus integrantes portaba la marca, fueron investigados con determinación a descubrirlos. Pero fue inútil, no había nada. Y los movimientos con su dinero siempre fueron respaldados por una buena cuartada. Escondían bien sus fechorías.

Decir que estaba impactada por lo que me contaba era poco. No podía procesar con claridad cada palabra que me decía.

 _«¿A eso vino? ¿A advertirme de lo que esa mujer era?»_

El ambiente había cambiado drásticamente desde que empezó a hablar de Ron. Ya no estaba esa sonrisa sensual con la que llegó al principio. En cambio, sus labios estaban en línea recta y se pasaba la lengua de vez en cuando por ellas.

Quizás fuera mi imaginación… Pero no estaba en mis planes quedarme con la dudas. Sería un pecado si me quedaba con ellas.

—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo, Malfoy —retiré el plato a un lado—. Tú no estás aquí sólo porque soy tu buena obra del día ¿cierto?

Se acomodó las manos entrelazadas sobre la boca mientras sus codos descansaban en la mesa. No apartó sus ojos de los míos cuando contestó:

—No, Hermione. No es casualidad que esté contigo en estos momentos. —escuchar mi nombre de sus labios fue tan irrealista y al mismo tiempo tan… Natural. Que se me olvidó por un segundo la seriedad del asunto.

—¿Me dirás el por qué entonces? —pregunté saliendo de mi ensueño.

—Eso es demasiado obvio, mujer —contestó con un gruñido—. Te lo acabo de decir entre líneas y, que yo recuerde, eres la más inteligente de todo Londres.

Mi cerebro empezó a trabajar a mil por hora. Todos los momentos que viví con Ron pasaron por mi cabeza, tomé todos los datos importantes conectándolos uno con otros, desde los dos meses antes de que llevara a la casa a Marina hasta el día de hoy.

En conclusión: Ron había cambiado su trato conmigo desde mucho antes de que esa mujer apareciera en la casa y que todo empeoró después de conocerla.

—Sí, Hermione. Al principio, puede parecer la mejor dama de todas. Muy portada, de sonrisa encantadora y voz de miel. Una ilusión como el canto de las sirenas, que cuando te tienen en donde quieren terminan por quitarte la vida.

 _«Estaba atenta a todo lo que decía»._

—Así es ella —continuó—, una bella ilusión que sólo busca quitar a todo aquél que estorbe en su camino o peor aún, terminar con aquél que se mete con ella o con su familia. —argumentó viéndome con una mirada indescifrable.

Le sostuve la mirada hasta que algo hizo clic en mi mente.

—Harry, él acabó con Voldemort.

—No solo él, Hermione, la comadreja y tú son los protagonistas de ese hecho.

Jadeé ante la realidad y comencé a temblar por lo fuerte de la situación. No todo era tan sencillo como parecía al principio, va más allá que una simple pelea de gatas entre dos mujeres que desean a un hombre.

—No pue-ede ser eso posible, me estás mintiendo. —me levanté de la mesa y salí huyendo del lugar.

No quería creer que otra vez tuviera que enfrentarme con la muerte y todo por los pensamientos idiotas de alguien que ya estaba muerto.

— ¡Hey Granger! —me gritó cuando salió de la cafetería— ¡Detente y escúchame!

—No te haré caso esta vez, Malfoy —le contesté sin voltear a verlo—. Lo que me acabas de decir es tan descabellado — _y cierto_ — que lo único que puedo decir es que estás loco.

— ¡Que te detengas te digo! —me dijo sujetándome del brazo, fuerte, para detener mi huida y meternos en el primer callejón que encontró—. Sé que suena muy tonto lo que te estoy diciendo, ¡mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo carajo! —volvió a gritar cuando cerré los ojos para tratar de evadirlo—. Tu actitud hace que me arrepienta de haber venido a buscarte… —se cortó al darse cuenta que habló de más.

—Me buscaste… —Meneó la cabeza en negación.

—Eres imposible.

Y enseguida me sentí succionada. Nos había desaparecido del lugar y aterrizamos en un cuarto demasiado grande para ser de una persona, pero yo estaba muy histérica como para ponerle más atención.

— ¡¿Dónde me trajiste?!

—Cállate, mujer —susurró cerca de mi cara—. Estás en mi cuarto, en la mansión, no me dejaste opción. Y no te preocupes —agregó al ver que iba a replicar—, solo estamos tú y yo.

Y temblé. Temblé, no por miedo a estar a solas con él porque mi vida corriera peligro a su lado, sino porque eso se escuchó tan sucio que me estremeció.

 _«¿Qué rayos traes en la cabeza Hermione? No lo sabía»._

Él me siguió sujetado hasta que vio prudente soltarme. Aunque no se alejó ningún centímetro de mí.

—Ahora, ponme atención. Lo que está en juego es muy importante —siseó tratando de calmarse—, tú vida está en peligro, Granger…

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Sería de alegría para ti que yo desaparezca ¿no? —lo interrumpí y al segundo me arrepentí.

Su mandíbula se apretó hasta marcar las venas de su cuello y se me echó encima. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo sentí que fui empujada a algo suave que me hizo rebotar y justo, cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi posicionarse sobre mí. Jadié por la proximidad y me quedé quieta, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo con los segundos en silencio que pasábamos. Me preocupó que se estuviera ahogando.

—Es la última vez que te lo voy a decir. —comenzó— ¿Crees que si te quisiera muerta te hubiera contado todo esto? —me atreví a contestarle negando con la cabeza—. ¿Acaso tendría algún sentido prevenirte de lo que esa mujer está haciendo si no me importarás? ¿Si me alegrara que tu lindo trasero desapareciera de la faz de la tierra? —su voz dejó la molestia para pasar al cansancio y resignación—. No, Her-mio-ne. —paladeó mi nombre en un ronco susurro—. El no verte sería mi perdición y mi locura —terminó cerrando el espacio que nos separaba.

 _«¿En qué momento terminamos así? Compartiendo cama, aliento, sudor, jadeos y gemidos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida»._

 **~.~**

Me desperté asustada en la cama. Lo que había soñado anoche se sintió muy real.

—Merlín… ¿Por qué soñé con Malfoy? —susurré incorporándome en la cama.

Levanté las cobijas para poder bajarme de la cama, pero al momento de flexionarme, un pequeño dolor entre las piernas me hizo dar un respingo de pánico.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Sin cuidado, corrí al baño para analizarme mejor frente al espejo. No podía creer lo que se reflejaba en él, tenía manchas rojas en los brazos y en las piernas… Marcas de mordidas y de chupetones.

Se me había ido el color del cuerpo y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. ¿Sería posible que los sueños se salieran de la mente? En el mundo mágico son posibles muchas cosas, pero… No sé qué pensar con esto.

Estaba en mi cuarto, no había nada fuera de lo normal más que las marcas y la pequeña molestia en mi zona intima. Revisé el cuarto buscando algo y nada, incluso mi cama estaba descompuesta del lado que siempre ocupo.

—Me volveré loca con todo lo que está pasando con Ron… —me quedé callada procesando— ¿También fue un sueño la información que me dijo Draco? —hasta lo llamaba por su nombre.

 **~.~**

Cambiada, salí de la recamara para toparme con que el hombre en cuestión estaba sentado en mi sillón como si fuera el rey de la casa.

—¡No fue un sueño! —grité señalándolo— ¡Me violaste!

—Alto ahí, leona —me dijo—. Yo no te violé en ningún momento, que yo recuerde estabas muy cooperativa anoche e incluso pedías por más.

Sentí mi cara arder en ese momento de la vergüenza y coraje.

—Eso no es c-cierto. Tú me hechizaste y te aprovechaste de mí. —continué acusándolo.

—En serio que eres una sabelotodo cabezona. —comentó burlón—. Yo no te hice nada anoche… Nada que tú no quisieras —terminó con una sonrisa coqueta desde su posición.

Sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder, me senté frente a él con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero de desconfirmidad.

—Viendo tus recuerdos —prosiguió—, pude notar que Marina está haciendo un buen trabajo con la comadreja.

—¿Recuerdos? —lo miré inquisitiva—. ¿Te metiste en mi mente? ¡No te bastó meterte entre mis piernas que tenías que buscar meterte en mi cabeza! —me levanté ofuscada del mueble y me lancé a golpearlo.

Con las cosas que habían pasado últimamente estaba fuera de mí, cualquier cosa me alteraba y saber esto no iba a ser la excepción a la regla.

—Calma, Hermione —me sostuvo el puño antes de darle en la cara—. Tenía que verlos para poder saber qué estaba haciendo esa mujer contigo o con los brutos que tienes por amigos —habló forcejeando, tratando de controlarme—. Hice lo correcto, porque resulta que Weasley es parte de su plan.

Me paré en seco, con los cabellos desordenados de querer golpearlo y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Eso ya lo sabía. Antes de que ella llegara a la casa él había cambiado mucho conmigo y no sabía qué se debía… Y cuando la presentó, me di cuenta de que ya no había nada entre nosotros. —le dije cabizbaja—. Todo quedó claro cuando lo vi a los ojos y me sonrío tan anormal. El Ron del que me enamoró se esfumó y no me di cuenta de ello. —terminé con una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla.

Él me había atraído a sus brazos cálidos y me ahuecó en su pecho. Me acomodó bien en su regazo y antes de perderme en el ritmo de su corazón, me susurró:

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, cielo. Estoy aquí para ti.

 _«Claramente, soñé eso_ _»._

 **~.~**

—Las cosas van como lo tengo planeado, puedo decir que en dos semanas de desharé de esa estúpida. —dije caminando por el Callejón Diagon.

— ¿Estás segura de que el pobretón no te delatará Marina? —me preguntó Bartis.

—A ese lo tengo en la palma de mi mano, le doy buen sexo, fama y dinero. ¿Quién le dará todo eso? Su amigo Potter ya cumplió su famita temporal, ya no queda nada de dónde agarrarse.

—En eso tienes razón, pero así como se arrastró por ti, se puede arrastrar por otra que le ofrezca algo más.

Fruncí el ceño pensante. Tendría que aplicar el as que tenía bajo la manga.

—Entonces, hay que asegurarnos de que eso no pase.

 **~.~**

—¿Ron no crees que te estás pasando en cómo tratas a Hermione?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Harry. En ningún momento he cambiado mi forma de ser con ella —me rebatió ofendido—. Más bien es Hermione la que está de odiosa desde que supo que me voy a casar. ¿No puede entender que ya no quiero nada con ella? No tiene dignidad alguna, me estoy cansando de tener que decirle todas noches, que no la deseo como mujer.

Me quedé de piedra antes las palabras de Ron. Estaba diciendo cosas de Herms que son muy difíciles de creer y no tengo cómo comprobarlo. No había estado toda la semana en casa, estuve de misión.

—¿Hermione? ¿Nuestra Hermione? Creo que estás mal, Ron, por más que estuviera enamorada de ti no interferiría en tu relación. Ella aceptó que te ibas a casar, que ya no había nada entre ustedes.

—Pues díselo a ella. Porque no es lo que me dice desde que te fuiste a París.

 **~.~**

—Hola, mi amor —ronroneé—. Es bueno verte, necesito hablar unas cosas contigo.

—Tú dirás, preciosa —sonrió coqueto.

Me senté en su regazo y lo tomé de los hombros, quedamos cara a cara.

—¿Estás dispuesto a llegar al final de todo esto? —observé, seria, sus bellos ojos cielo.

—Desde que te conocí te dije que haría lo que sea con tal de tenerte para mí, Marina —paladea sobre mis labios.

Ronald no era el mismo que conocí hace un año. Ya no había nada de inocencia en sus rasgos, se volvió en todo un hombre… Un hombre sangre pura.

—¿Aunque eso implique matarla?

—Lo haré yo mismo si me dejas. —contestó con convicción.

Salté una carcajada, disfrutaba de su compañía. No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho mío en todos los sentidos.

—Te daré el placer de hacerlo.

En respuesta, apretó mi trasero y profundizó el beso. Reí ante la desesperación de hacerme suya.

—Hay que celebrar. —ordenó levantándonos del sillón para llevarnos a la recámara.

 **~.~**

 _«Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que iba a morir; lo segundo, fue que sería a manos de él»._

Estaba rumbo a la casa de Malfoy cuando cuatro personas encapuchadas me atacaron a plena luz del día, pero el lugar estaba desierto. No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda.

Tomé fuerte mi varita mientras analizaba todas las opciones que tenía, hice una mueca cuando traté de desaparecer y no pude.

—No gastes magia a lo tonto —habló uno de ellos— planeamos todo con cuidado para tenerte en este punto.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —trataba de ganar tiempo hablando.

—Empezamos con las peticiones antes de morir —se escuchó otra voz, era mujer—. A estas alturas no creo que sea importante saber quiénes te quieren muerta. Pero, para que veas que soy buena con las futuras muertas, te diré.

Temblé de anticipación y ansiedad. Mi cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por hora, buscando una salida. Volví a ponerle atención cuando abrió la boca para seguir hablando:

—Me decepciona que llevemos diez minutos aquí y todavía no te das cuenta de quién soy —se notaba que estaba molesta—, no creí que fuera necesario recordártelo.

Su voz cambió a una más sumisa y tierna. Nada que ver con la segura y ruda con la que empezó.

—No sabía que te gustaba jugar con las presas, mujer.

Un jadeo se me escapó, esa voz sí la había reconocido.

—¡Mírala! A ti sí te reconoció —festejó divertida—. Me pondré celosa ¿sabes?

Miraba de uno a otro, procesando lo que estaba entendiendo. Más bien, no queriendo creer lo que estaba pasando.

—No hay necesidad, bien sabes que no pondría mis ojos en escoria —comentó quitándose la capucha.

—¡Querido! Habíamos dicho que no nos lo quitaríamos. —siguió ella el ejemplo de Ron.

—Es más placentero si nos ve la cara cuando la matemos.

Definitivamente, estaba perdida. Toda la inteligencia de la que hacía alarde dejó de funcionar ante la escena, todo me daba vuelta y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Era espantoso ver a Ron sonriendo tan malicioso junto a Marina; los demás, no sabía quiénes eran aún cuando no se quitaban las capuchas.

—Estás muy callada, Hermione —Ron cambió el rostro a preocupación—. ¿Es que hemos dejado sin habla a la Biblioteca Andante? —fingió sorpresa— ¡Merlín ha hecho un milagro!

Ron se acercó enojado a mí y, en reflejo quise maldecirlo, pero los otros dos lo impidieron con un expelliarmus. Quedé a merced de Ron.

—Si supieras cuantas ganas tenía de hacerte esto, perra —dijo tomando un mechón de mis cabellos—. De humillarte, así como tú lo hacías conmigo en la escuela.

Jalaba con ganas mi cabello, me estaba torciendo el cuello y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales trataba de retener a toda costa. Estaba idiota si creía que le iba a dar el lujo de verme débil ante él.

—Yo nunca te humillé, Ron…

—¡No me llames así _sangre sucia_! —me interrumpió—. No tienes el mínimo derecho de llamarme por mi nombre —me azotó al piso y extendió su mano pidiéndole la varita a Marina—. Creo que es hora de enseñarte ciertas reglas del juego. Granger.

—¡Empiezo yo! —gritó Marina antes de lanzarme un crucio. No cabe duda que su maestra fue Bellatrix, tenían el mismo modo de operar.

Al principio, no gritaba. Me aguantaba las ganas tremendas de llorar del dolor, pero, eso se volvió imposible cuando los otros dos hombres se unieron a la fiesta.

—¡CRUCIO!

Gritaron a la vez con voz trémula y empecé a retorcerme desenfrenada en el piso. Ron, conjuró una silla y observaba todo sentado en ella. Era claro lo mucho que disfrutaba del espectáculo. Hizo una señal y se detuvieron.

—La segunda fase, querida. —Dijo Ron con la mano arriba—. Quiero verla sufrir, mi amor. —Le aventó un beso a su novia y bajo la mano, su novia le respondió con un guiño.

—Lo que tú ordenes —pensaba que la mala era ella—. ¡SECTUSEMPRA!

 _«O quizás, sí lo sea»._

 **~.~**

Llegué a la casa de Potter buscando a Hermione por vía flú y me encontré con que estaba vacío el lugar.

—¿Dónde diablos estás?

Sin pensarlo, saqué la varita y conjuré un patronus. La luz plateada tomó la forma de un bello gato montés, con la diferencia que este tenía alas y unos pequeños cuernos tras sus orejas.

—Busca a Potter y dile que no encuentro a Hermione. Rápido. —jugó entre mis pies antes de salir por la ventana a cumplir su cometido.

Lo que nadie sabía era que yo no era medimago, yo era auror y llevaba todo este tiempo trabajando con Potter siendo un infiltrado. No somos amigos, pero en las misiones somos lo suficiente profesionales para olvidarnos de todo y cuidarnos las espaldas.

Después de la guerra, quise hacer las cosas bien y, lo que se me ocurrió fue que trabajando para el mundo mágico en esta área era lo ideal para poder pagar poco de lo mucho que debía. No fue sorpresa cuando vi que me tocaba estudiar y trabajar con él; el sorprendido fue él.

En esos dos años, me volví solitario. Ya no frecuentaba a mis antiguas amistades, la mayoría se habían ido del país. Así que decidí hacer lo que un tiempo me negué: enamorarme.

No lo había hecho antes porque mi amor era imposible, El-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado la quería matar y yo era lo bastante cobarde como para enfrentarlo.

Ella hizo que buscara la compañía de Potter para poder seguir su pista sin tanta obviedad. Necesitaba saber de ella todo los días así como necesitaba del oxígeno para vivir.

¿De qué me arrepentía? De no haberme dejado llevar cuando en cuarto año la vi caminando hacia el gran comedor enfundada en ese vestido que hacia resaltar su belleza en todo su esplendor. Odié ser un cobarde en esos años.

Fue en una de esas misiones que logré dar con una información que me llamó mucho mi atención y preocupación. La familia Montesco había regresado a Londres y eso no traía nada bueno.

Hablé con cara rajada de mis inquietudes y le comenté todo lo que sabía de ellos, lo malo fue que él no creyó cuando se lo dije la primera vez. Tomó mis palabras a consideración cuando, casualmente, ya estaban comprometidos la comadreja y la heredera principal de la familia.

"— _Aún no me convenzo del todo, pero algo que aprendí en los años de escuela, es que no todo es lo que parece."_

Llegó un día a mi despacho con esas palabras por delante. Juntos, armamos un plan de contingencia esa vez, la cual aplicábamos cada vez que Hermione salía "accidentada" en cada reunión que tenían con Ron o con Marina.

Justo cuando estaba por jalarme los cabellos de la ansiedad, se escuchó una pequeña explosión en la sala. Harry había llegado.

—¿Cómo que no encuentras a Hermione? —me tomó de las solapas—. ¡Te dije que no podíamos dejarla sola en ningún momento desde que te dije lo que Ron había dicho! ¡Con una mierda Malfoy! —gritó exasperado y nervioso—. Estaban buscando la oportunidad de encontrarla indefensa.

—¿Qué me reclamas a mí, Potter? —imité su tono—. ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije, ahora, no estuviéramos en esta situación. —finalicé dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Él me devolvió el golpe con una patada. Me quejé, pegaba duro.

—¡Calma! —no separó Lupin, que había llegado junto a Potter—. No ganamos nada con matarnos entre nosotros, es Hermione la que corre peligro, niños

Con eso nos dejó quietos aunque todavía tenía ganas de seguir rajándole la cara.

 **~.~**

" _A pesar de lo que me había contestado, me aseguré de que no pudiera echarse para atrás. Un maleficio más fuerte que un imperio, pero tan imperceptible que ni la víctima se daba cuenta de que estaba bajo ella._

— _Acaerius trompe._

 _Gemí en su oído, apuntándolo con la varita mientras lo sentía enterrarse entre mis piernas con fuerza y profundidad._

— _Lo que ordenes, Marina._ — _Siguió embistiendo salvajemente._

 _Ya estaba hecho. No cabe duda que siempre me salgo con la mía, pienso al llegar al orgasmo."_

 **~.~**

Veía borroso. Sentía la sangre salir de mi cuerpo, me aturdían las risas y las burlas de esos cuatro. Ya no daba para más, me estaba dejando llevar por la tentación de la muerte.

—Creo que es suficiente. Ya no es igual sino grita —habló Ron—, me estoy aburriendo de verle la cara.

Me movió con su pie, como asegurándose de que seguía viva. No me quedaba mucho, pero sí, seguía sintiendo que me iba a explotar el cuerpo de todo lo que me hicieron. Mi cabello estaba pegajoso, lleno de sangre, quería mover mis extremidades y era imposible.

—Hay que terminar con esto, Ron. Ya llevamos media hora — ¿sólo eso? Se sentía como si hubiera pasado más tiempo—. Faltan cinco minutos para que se activen las alarmas del lugar.

Silencio.

—Muy bien. Fue un placer deshacerme de ti —se agachó a mi altura y levantó mi mentón—, Hermione. Nos veremos en el infierno.

Dejó caer mi cabeza, se levantó y me apuntó con la varita.

—Avada Kedavra.

Salió el rayo verde e impactó en su blanco.

* * *

 **Bueno, Amiga Secreta. Este es el fic que pediste en la página, espero y sea de tu agrado porque me esforcé demasiado para poder**

 **hacer las 13 páginas que me salieron.**

 **Muchas gracias por participar en los eventos de la página Dramione Shipper.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Te la creíste ¿verdad? xD**

* * *

 _Tres años después, tiempo actual._

— ¿Quién es la bebé más hermosa del mundo? —Pregunto a la pequeña.

Ella sólo balbucea y mueve sus manitas. Es obvio que no me contestará algo tan simple, es muy pequeña.

—Pues tú, mi amor —respondo suave.

La pequeña, Daysi, con cuatro meses de nacida. Tiene los ojos color miel y el cabello platinado como su progenitor.

 _«Es la perdición de Draco»._

—Tenemos que alistarnos, tu papá va a llegar temprano hoy. —pongo a la niña en la cama mientras busco su ropa para vestirla.

Llegar a este punto fue difícil. Los meses de rehabilitación fueron horribles, estuve casi dos años metida en San Mungo. Enterarme de que todos sabían los planes de Ronald y Marina y, que no me dijeran nada, fue como traición aunque trataran de justificarse diciendo que querían protegerme.

—Eres muy hermosa. —la pequeña sólo ríe divertida.

 _«Es la luz de mis ojos»._

Recuerdo con claridad los segundos que creí que iba a morir. Ronald había lanzado el avada a mi dirección justo en el momento que llegaron Harry, Malfoy, Remus y un escuadrón de aurores. ¿Qué fue lo que impidió que esa imperdonable me llegara? Simple. Como acto reflejo, Draco convocó un accio hacia mi cuerpo… Aún me cuesta creer la estupidez que cometió.

—Tu papá puede ser un tarado cuando se lo propone, Daysi. —le digo a mi hija.

Después se armó la carnicería. Debo aclarar, que escaparon los compañeros sádicos de Marina. Aunque a la semana fueron encontrados en Perú creyendo que vivirían libres por siempre.

Por otro lado, Ronald, se volvió loco y empezó a lanzar hechizos al azar, dándole a Marina con un diffindo… Le cortó la cabeza.

Dice Harry que fue asqueroso ver que no le importó que su novia muriera bajo su mano, que él siguió lanzado hechizos por doquier.

 _«Lamentable»._

— ¡Ya estás lista! Quedaste súper guapa. —suelto una risilla.

Al final, todos se sorprendieron cuando una luz verde impactó en él: Remus lo había matado. Resulta que su olfato le indicaba que había algo mal con él desde que murió Marina. Era una esencia oscura que crecía con el desgate mágico que estaba efectuando.

A los días supieron que Marina había hechizado a Ronald con magia negra silenciosa y poderosa. Revisaron la mente de los occisos para poder saberlo.

Yo ya no quise saber más y pedí que no volvieran a mencionarme nada, suficiente tengo con que Arthur y Molly me estén pidiendo perdón a cada rato. Me duele verlos todo el tiempo lamentando la muerte de su hijo, aunque ellos saben que él fue el culpable de todo, porque él había planeado junto a Marina todo antes de ser hechizado. De eso no había duda.

No puedo pasar por alto que Draco en esos dos años no se había separado de mí en ningún momento, siempre estuvo al pendiente de lo que me ocurriera. Aún no he entendido ese amor desmedido que siempre ha tenido por mí; él me cuenta que desde segundo año empezó a sentí cosas por mí que se consolidaron en cuarto año y que no se atrevió a hablar en sexto por miedo a que me utilizaran para chantajearlo, con su mamá tenía para ser usado como quisiera.

Realmente, no me sorprendí cuando el 19 de septiembre del año pasado, a dos años de estar en el hospital y, cabe aclarar que en mi cumpleaños, me pidiera matrimonio. Me dijo que no podía soportar estar un segundo más a mi lado sin poder presumirle al mundo que era totalmente suya.

 _«Le dije que no»._

No me sentía preparada para dar ese paso, me sentía la mujer más fea del mundo mágico por las marcas que dejaron en mi piel esos trastornados, pero como buen Malfoy, no se dio por vencido y a la semana terminé aceptando su propuesta.

 _«Y me arrepiento de no haberle dicho que sí la primera vez»._

Es la mejor decisión que pude tomar, me ha enseñado a quererme con cada una de las cicatrices que tengo en el cuerpo. Él las besa cada noche, cada vez que hacemos el amor me susurras que soy lo más bello del mundo y que no se cansa de gritar que Hermione Granger le pertenece.

 _«Un poco cavernícola… Es Malfoy, se vale en él»._

¿La niña cómo llegó? Pues resulta que tenía un mes de embarazo cuando me pidió matrimonio, no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Ni los doctores. _¡Vaya!_ Nació el 5 de abril de este año.

 _«Llora como mandrágora cuando no ve por mucho tiempo a su papá»._

— ¿Granger? ¿Dónde están? —escucho la voz del hombre que me enseñó a amar en el primer piso.

— ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Espera un segundo! —tomo a la bebé en brazos y me dirijo a las escaleras.

Al llegar al resquicio de estas, puedo ver a Draco parado frente a la puerta principal de la casa escondiendo algo en su espalda. Nos dedica una sonrisa hermosa, como la primera que le conocí en la cafetería al vernos. Me apuro a bajarlas, la niña está pidiendo los brazos de su padre y no son nada agradables sus protestas.

Toma a la niña en sus brazos cuando estamos a su altura. Me ofrece un paisaje hermoso.

 _«Es condenadamente guapo»._

—Y tú eres tremendamente sexy, Hermione. SSe me olvida que tiene acceso libre a mi mente desde que nos casamos.

—Deja de hacer eso, Malfoy. Te he dicho que no me gusta que andes husmeando en ella. —suelta una hermosa carcajada.

—No tengo la culpa de que sea tan atractivo como para que bajes la guardia mental —me guiña un ojo con burla y coquetería.

—Eres un estúpido Malfoy. —contesto fingiendo molestia.

—Dame un beso —me toma la mano para jalarme hacia él y estampar sus labios sobre los míos—. No te imaginas cuánto te amo y deseo. —habla con los ojos brillantes y no me queda duda de lo que dice.

Vuelve a unir nuestros labios en un beso profundo y lo corta hasta que la niña se queja.

 _«Siempre logra dejarme sin aliento»._

—En la noche terminamos lo que provocaste, Granger —me advierte con voz enronquecida por la excitación y me señala el bulto en sus pantalones—. No es bueno que, Daysi, sea hija única.

 _«¡Este hombre nunca se cansa!»_

Levanto una ceja de forma sensual y me rio de su calentura. La verdad es que muchas cosas malas y bellas han pasado en este tiempo. Incluso, pueden decir que son muchas cosas en pocos años. Pero, no se debe olvidar que en el mundo mágico pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Todo puede empezar cuando menos lo esperas y acabar cuando menos lo imaginas. Por mi parte, puedo decir que disfrutaré de todo lo que la magia me ofrezca mientras viva y si es una vida a lado de Malfoy… Bienvenidas sean las aventuras y desventuras de la vida.

* * *

 **Ahora sí es el final, lo dejé medio abierto porque lo creí adecuado.**

 **Espero, Mili, de todo corazón que te gustara, me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo, quizás algunas cosillas se me pasen, dímelas para corregirlas.**

 **¡Gracias a los que entren también a leerla!**

 **Nos leemos en otro Dramione o en el capítulo del Sevmione ^^**


End file.
